Os - The fault in our scars
by Smoshi
Summary: Certaines situations gênantes peuvent devenir agréables, voir même réconfortantes.


**Bon pour commencer je vous proposer ce premier os. Il date d'un petit moment déjà mais je voulais au moins poster quelque chose ^^ j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) **

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, avec la sensation d'avoir manqué d'air pendant plusieurs heures, elle avait les mains moites et le front trempé de sueur. Tout était noir autour d'elle, elle chercha la lumière de sa table de chevet l'alluma et poussa un long soupir. Elle avait eut cette impression d'être de nouveau dans cette grotte. Kensi était assise sur le bord du lit, en train d'essayer de se calmer. Elle sentit un mouvement dans les draps derrière elle.

'' Kensi ? '' Il se redressa juste derrière elle. '' Ça va ? '' Demanda-t-il en posant un main sur son épaule.

Mais la jeune femme se dégagea et se leva.

'' Ouais ... Je-je vais aller prendre un douche ... ''

Deeks se retourna pour regarder l'heure sur son réveil, il était 3h du matin. Cela faisait à peine deux jours que Kensi était rentrée d'Afghanistan, il ne lui avait pas vraiment demandé son avis et avait décidé de rester avec elle le temps qu'elle aille mieux. Mais les nuits étaient courtes et difficiles. Le surfer se leva et traversa doucement le couloir, il pouvait déjà entendre l'eau couler quand il rentra dans la salle de bain. Kensi ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle avait fermé les yeux en laissant l'eau chaude couler sur ses cheveux et son corps en essayant de détendre ses muscles. Elle passa ses mains sur sa tête puis descendit jusqu'à sa nuque ou elle stoppa son mouvement en prenant une grande inspiration. Elle ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut lorsque la porte de la douche s'ouvrit laissant entrer Deeks.

'' Deeks ! Non je veux pas-''

'' Hey ... '' La coupa-t-il '' Je suis pas là pour ça ''.

Il se tenait face à elle, le jet d'eau brûlant lui coulait dans le dos et avait déjà trempé ses cheveux. Ce moment aurait pu être gênant, mais il ne le fût pas. Elle avait ses yeux vairons plongé dans les yeux océan de son partenaire. Il se décala, collant son dos contre le mur glacé ce qui le fit frissonner. Il passa derrière elle mais et elle le suivit du regard et se plaça face à lui.

'' Retourne toi. '' Demanda-t-il avec une voix douce, une voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu.

Elle le regarda intrigué.

'' Juste... Laisse toi faire.''

Elle se mit dos à lui avec un peu d'hésitation, il fit passer les cheveux de la jeune femme devant elle puis le surfer attrapa une bouteille de gel douche, celui qui sentait son odeur, celle qui lui avait tant manquée, il en mit dans ses mains avant de les poser sur le dos de Kensi qui sursauta.

'' C'est froid '' Murmura-t-elle.

'' Désolé '' Sourit-il doucement.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? ''

'' Laisser moi faire, détends toi...''

Les mains du lieutenant remontèrent le long de son dos, exerçant une légère pression, jusqu'à ses épaules où il s'arrêta et décrivit de légers cercles avec ses pouces. Puis il remonta le long de son cou et redescendit avant le commencement de ses cheveux. Il retourna vers ses épaules, il caressa doucement ses bras avant de continuer à masser délicatement son dos. Il avait presque oublié la douceur de sa peau durant ces longs mois où elle fut de l'autre côté de l'océan.  
Elle sentait son souffle contre sa nuque, elle laissa, sans s'en rendre compte, légèrement tomber sa tête en arrière en soupirant. Elle fut presque déçu quand il s'arrêta, il repris ses cheveux et les remis en arrières. Puis il prit du shampoing.

_Lavande._ Pensa-t-il en souriant.

Il en mit d'abord dans ses mains, et les passa doucement sur la longueur de ses cheveux, puis il commença à masser le haut de sa tête, en partant d'au dessus de son front et en redescendant doucement vers l'arrière.

'' Ça va ? '' Murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

'' Mhh-mhh ''

Elle n'avait pas la force de répondre, aux premières secondes elle avait voulu se dégager, cette situation lui paraissait bizarre, maintenant elle espérait juste qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Elle sentait ses mains, descendre jusqu'à son cou et remonter lentement dans ses cheveux décrivant des cercles délicats.  
Il ne sut même pas pendant combien de temps ça dura, elle non plus. Mais quant-elle le sentit s'arrêter elle se retourna vers lui et recula pour se retrouver sous le jet d'eau. Il s'approcha et elle se laissa automatiquement tomber dans ses bras, sa joue contre son épaule. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

'' Tu te sens mieux ?''

'' Oui ...''

Il sentit que sa voix était brisée et qu'elle essayait de retenir les larmes de couler. Il voulait lui dire qu'il savait, qu'il savait combien ses nuits étaient difficiles et ses cauchemars horribles, il voulait lui dire que ça aller disparaître petit à petit mais jamais complètement.  
Mais il resta silencieux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure, ni la forcer à en parler si elle ne le faisait pas d'elle même. Parce qu'il savait que pour le moment elle ne voulais pas en parler. Ils ne voulaient pas ruiner ce moment.  
Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment, juste pour sentir leurs corps, l'un contre l'autre. Pour essayer d'oublier ces blessures. Ces cicatrices.

Un demi-heure plus tard ils étaient de retour dans le lit de Kensi. Allongé l'un face à l'autre, Deeks lui caressait un bras jusqu'à la paume de sa main du bout des doigts en faisant des allers-retours. Elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux, lui non plus. Elle fixait cette cicatrice sur sa joue qui était presque entièrement effacé, elle passa sa main dessus, tellement doucement qu'il ne le sentit presque pas. Puis elle la retira d'un seul coup, comme si elle n'avait pas put contrôler ce geste.

'' C'est bon '' La rassura-t-il.

Elle se rapprocha soudainement de lui, assez près pour qu'il puisse passer ses bras autour de ses épaules et qu'elle puisse enfouir sa tête au creux de son cou.

'' Deeks ? '' Murmura-t-elle.

'' Mhh ? ''

'' Je voulais ... Je voulais juste te-''

Elle releva la tête avant de finir sa phrase, leur visage étaient tellement proches qu'elle sentait son souffle contre ses lèvres. Elle le regarda quelques secondes et l'embrassa doucement.

'' Tu voulais me ?'' Chuchota le surfer contre ses lèvres.

'' Te remercier...'' Elle passa une main derrière son cou '' J'étais pas sûre de l'avoir fait...''

'' Tu viens juste de le faire'' Sourit-il.  
Elle reposa un peu plus sa tête sur l'oreiller, son front contre celui de son partenaire, elle avait son regard planté dans le siens et un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ils fermèrent les yeux.

* * *

**Et voilà, oui cette os est un peu ( beaucoup ) guimauve ^^ Personnellement en le relisant j'ai été un peu déçu de cette fin complètement 'cliché' qui ne correspond pas vraiment aux caractères des personnages ^^'. Mais j'ai quand même choisit de la laisser comme ça :) J'espère qu'elle vous aura quand même plu :P **


End file.
